1. Field of the Invention
A free weight lifting bar with adjustable handles is disclosed. More specifically, a lifting bar is provided with a pair of handles which may be adjusted to allow a user to perform a variety of lifting exercises in an ergonomically correct manner.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is useful in performing a variety of exercises. It is particularly useful in the performance of three exercises will be discussed separately making reference in each instance to the prior art devices currently known for the performance of such exercises.
The first exercise is known as the “Close Grip Barbell Triceps Press Exercise” which is a popular free weight exercise movement used to strengthen and develop the triceps muscles located in the posterior upper arm. To perform this movement, the exerciser begins by lying prone and face up on a barbell pressing bench with a shoulder width and thumbless grip. With elbows rotated in towards the body and bar resting on palms, the exerciser presses upward, straightening the arms and clearing the barbell from the rack. The bar is then lowered towards the chest by bending and lowering the elbows until the upper arms are parallel to the body. The exerciser then reverses the direction of the bar, pressing upward until the arms are straight again, and then lowers and repeats to complete the set. The forearms remain vertical at all times throughout the close grip barbell triceps press exercise movement.
The traditional equipment utilized for performance of the close grip barbell triceps press exercise consists of a barbell and barbell pressing bench. This traditional method of triceps development, although effective, places the exerciser at risk of fatigue induced impact injuries due to loss of barbell control and slippage from the thumbless, palm style grip which is necessary for maximum exercise efficiency. Additionally, the bar's across body transverse orientation and exercise dynamics, dictate an unnatural wrist rotation that places excessive amounts of rotational torque on wrist, elbow and shoulder joints. Such wrist rotation can lead to muscle, joint and connective tissue injuries in the affected areas. Furthermore, unless the exerciser has the ability to keep the elbows rotated in towards the body throughout the full range of vertical motion inherent to said exercise, the exercise's effectiveness at targeting the triceps is severely diminished.
Other than the present invention, there are no other free weight triceps pressing aids or devices designed specifically for this exercise other than the traditional use of the barbell and the barbell bench pressing apparatus.
The present invention, greatly reduces the risks inherent with the traditional close grip barbell triceps press while effectively capturing its benefits. Safety is ensured due to the exerciser's ability to use a thumb wrapped grip on the device of the present invention thereby reducing impact injuries caused by the dropping of weight from the thumbless, palm style grip used on the barbell triceps press exercise. Additionally, the device of the present invention provides a rotationally adjustable vertical grip (in line with body), which affords users a means of achieving the optimal hand position necessary to effectively target all three heads of the triceps muscle group. Furthermore, the rotationally adjustable vertical grip also negates negative joint torque issues common to the close grip barbell triceps press exercise when a transverse across the body barbell position is utilized. In addition, present invention provides horizontally adjustable grip spacing and thus allows users of any shoulder width the ability to achieve the ideal grip width necessary to assure that the elbows remain close to the body throughout the triceps press movement's range of motion thereby making the movement optimally effective.
The present invention may be used in combination with a vertically adjustable gravity fed locking rack system which ensures optimal elevation settings for the exerciser's limb length and a secure platform from which to load and unload the otherwise cumbersome, weight loaded lift bar apparatus. The racking system also affords the spotter (exerciser's assistant) an elevated platform from which to safely “spot” the exerciser should said exerciser require assistance to safely rack the unit on the lock down rack when fatigue sets in.
The second exercise is known as the “Hammer Grip Overhead Dumbbell Shoulder Press Exercise. It is a free weight, multiplane, shoulder pressing exercise performed with dumbbells and the exerciser may be positioned in either a seated or standing position. To execute this exercise, the exerciser grasps the dumbbells as one would grasp a hammer with the palms facing in towards the body. The dumbbells are then jerked to shoulder level from either a seated or a squat into an erect standing position. The exerciser then presses the dumbbells overhead to a full extension of the arms. The prime movers for this pressing movement are the anterior deltoids and to a lesser degree, the total shoulder muscles in addition to the pectoralis and triceps muscle groups. This exercise, performed standing, is often used as a means of measuring and developing total body functional strength as it forces core stabilizers (abdominals, serratus, obliques, erector muscles, etc.) and muscles of the legs into a movement support role.
The equipment traditionally used for performance of the hammer grip overhead dumbbell shoulder press exercise consists of dumbbells as means of adding the resistance necessary to induce an adaptive training response. The use of dumbbells for adding resistance has significant drawbacks. First, there is the problem of getting the dumbbells into a pressing position at chest level just prior to performing the overhead press. Exercisers are forced to jerk the dumbbells from the floor, bench or, as is the case with the seated version, from the knees to the chest. Risks in the form of muscle pulls, connective tissue damage, joint trauma or impact injury to the body via loss of control or poor movement form are obvious, especially in light of the high amounts of dumbbell weight exercisers can attain due to the “total body” force utilization inherent to this exercise. Another drawback to the use of dumbbells for this overhead press exercise is the difficulty of getting the dumbbells from ones shoulders to the safety of the floor or dumbbell rack when the set is complete. The aforementioned risks are once again encountered and often compounded due to the fatigued state of the exerciser at the completion of the repetition set. Additionally, since there are no two handed resistance devices which can be used to perform this movement, exercisers must use dumbbells which limit maximum force production and optimal development of the muscles involved due to safety and control factors common to dumbbell usage.
Again, other than the present invention, no other free weight hammer grip overhead shoulder pressing apparatus exists which can facilitate said exercise movement.
The present invention, reduces the risks associated with the dumbbell version of the hammer grip overhead shoulder press exercise while allowing for maximum force production and muscular development of the affected muscle groups. The first risk reduced by with the use of the racking system is that of dumbbell loading. The racking allows exercisers to easily adjust the lift bar of the present invention to a desired vertical height to achieve a chest level pressing position. The lift bar may then be safely loaded with the weight secured by the novel gravity lock down system. Once loaded, the user may safely open the gravity lock down, freeing the lift bar to commence the pressing movement.
The second risk associated with the dumbbell overhead shoulder press is that of the unloading of the dumbbells at shoulder level upon completion of repetition set. The rack system also eliminates the unsafe unloading process by providing the chest level gravity lock down rack on which to secure the lift bar upon completion of set. One may then safely unload the weight from the locked down lift bar when finished.
The lift bar itself also reduces safety and control issues common to dumbbell usage by allowing for two handed control and thereby providing maximal safe force production.
The third exercise is known as the “Reverse Grip Bent Over Barbell Row Exercise” which is a free weight exercise performed to target and strengthen primarily the latissimus dorsi muscles of the upper back. To execute the movement, the exerciser first grips a barbell from the floor or a rack with a shoulder width, reverse, underhand grip (palms facing away from the body). The exerciser then picks up the bar from the floor or rack, (rack typically holding bar at mid thigh level) steps rearward and assumes a slightly wider then shoulder width foot stance. With arms extended downward to bar, head up, chest out and back slightly arched, the exerciser bends at the waist until the torso reaches an approximately 40 degrees angle. Once in this position, the exerciser begins the reverse grip bent over barbell rowing exercise by pulling the elbows and barbell upward towards abdomen while holding the body in a fixed position. Once a full upward range of motion is achieved (bar touching abdomen), the exerciser lowers the bar and elbows until the arms are fully extended and repeats to the completion of a set of repetitions.
The equipment traditional used for performance of the free weight reverse grip bent over barbell row exercise consists of a standard barbell and barbell rack. The primary limiting factor in the effectiveness of this exercise for maximal contraction of the latissimus dorsi muscle group is a result of the bar to body positioning relationship. The transverse across body bar positioning grants users two gripping options. Option one which is an overhand grip, diverts resistance upward and away from latissimus dorsi muscles and does not allow for maximal vertical range of motion. Option two which is an underhand palms away grip, allows for maximal vertical range of motion. Option two (underhand palms away grip) allows for maximal range of motion, but unfortunately limits maximum latissimus dorsi contraction which can only be achieved by utilizing a palms facing each other gripping configuration. Existing art provides a number of complete machine versions of this gripping configuration but no “free weight” apparatus has been designed to accommodate this exercise movement. Thus, other than the present invention, no free weight, plate loaded apparatus designed specifically to target the latissimus dorsi muscles of the upper back is known to exist.
The present invention, solves the primary limiting factor in the effectiveness of the reverse grip bent over barbell row exercise by virtue of it's rotationally adjustable vertical grip configuration which places the hands in the ideal position (palms facing each other) to effectively target the latissimus dorsi muscles of the upper back. The racking system also provides for a safe and rapidly adjustable platform from which to execute this exercise movement. Furthermore, the present invention's horizontally adjustable handles accommodate all user shoulder widths to greater enhance exercise effectiveness.
Thus, there remains a need for a free weight lifting bar device which addresses the limitations set forth above.